1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control for a vehicular transmission system for monitoring the electrical connectors and wiring utilized to electrically connect selectively energized electrical devices, such as solenoids, electric motors and the like, to a power source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Manual and full or partially automated vehicular transmission systems utilizing electrical devices, such as solenoid-controlled valves and/or electric motors to control transmission and/or master clutch operation, are known in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,590,817; 4,784,007; 4,796,485; 4,621,328; 5,661,998 and 5,795,264, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, illustrate piston/cylinder shifting devices controlled by solenoid-controlled valves.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,817,468; 4,873,881; 5,481,170 and 5,729,110, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, illustrate X-Y shifters controlled by electric motors and ball-screw-type devices.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,435,201; 5,651,437; 5,505,285; 5,802,915 and 5,810,141, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, illustrate electric motor-actuated ball ramp actuators for transmissions and friction clutches.
Controls for determining if the transmission system electrical actuator devices are properly operating are known, as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,441, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The prior art controls for vehicular transmission controls were not totally satisfactory as, assuming the electrical devices were operating substantially correctly, i.e., were performing the intended function thereof, it was difficult to determine if the electrical connections or wires connecting the electrical devices to the power source were deteriorating due to looseness or corrosion, etc., and in need of service, repair or replacement.